the Sanzo party plus cheese
by Nanodaperson
Summary: The sanzo party is on their way west when they run into a little imaginary friend. If you like humor and Foster's READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first attempt with a Saiyuki fanfic. Now if you people have heard of me before, that's great::thumbs up:: ...

For the people who don't know me...let me warn you...My stories are...

-Crazy

-Random

-Funny

-Corn

- and so on...

If you like that kind of stuff, good! If you don't, ...then try to enjoy. Okey-Dokey! Let's go!

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Sanzo Party plus Cheese**_

_**Chapter 1: The first encounter**_

Down in the deepness of the forest, Sanzo and his party continue to head west. Sanzo was watching the birds, Goku was messing with the color cube he found in the middle of no where, Gojyo was reading porn magizines and Hakkai, like always, was driving. While driving, Hakkai was telling his life story.

"So then, when i was eight, i-"

"Hakkai! Shut up! I'm trying to read here!" shouted Gojyo. Goku became curious and looked over at Gojyo's magizine. Goku's eyes widen.

"HOLY SHIT!! GOJYO STOLE ANOTHER PORN MAGI-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted the monkey until Gojyo kicked him out of the jeep...literally. Sanzo turned back and saw Goku on the ground around 30ft away from the jeep. His attention turned to Gojyo.

"...did you buy it or steal it?" asked the monk.

"...bought." Sanzo shot his gun and the water sprite. Gojyo was lucky enough to dodge the bullets.

"Dumb bastard, remeber what happened LAST TIME when you bought that shit!" shouted sanzo. Gojyo thought back to that crazy time...

_**Flashback**_

Gojyo was looking though his new porn magizine he just bought up top of a crate box outside the shop where the rest were shopping. Suddenly, demons appeared out of no where.

"Nah, shit...it was getting good too." Gojyo sighed and laid the magizine down on the crate. He then fought the demons. Little did he know, some kids were playing hide and seek and a liitle boy found the porn magizine and took it. The little boy ran away back to his friends to show them his discovery.

_**2 hours later**_

"I know it was here...IT HAS TO BE!!!" screamed Gojyo. When Gojyo returned, he saw that his magizine was missing. So, he forced the whole party to help him find it. Hakkai looked in a near by barrel and Goku looked in an alley way where he ran into local hobos. Anywho, Sanzo was just smoking and loking at the town. He puffed out smoke and began to say something.

"Hey...what if, Oh i don't know, i little kid took it and cut out the pictures and trashed the town with the garbage in the magizine?"

"What of it, monk?" questioned Gojyo. Sanzo picked up a cut out of one of the pictures.

"Say Hello to example 'A'...I call it...Sherly." Gojyo screamed like a little girl and grabbed the picture.

"NOOOOOOOOO- oh and besides, her name is Mary."

"Whatever"

Later on, the town's people were discussed with the random porn pics all over the town, so in ever single store, they burned all the porn magizines in the center of town. The Sanzo party watched in a mazement, Gojyo watched in tears.

"...My porn..." he whimpered.

"Look at the fire! Its HUGE!...Let's make smoes!"shouted Goku with joy.

"You mean smores, Monkey?" questioned the sanzo priest. Hakkai just laughed with a creepy smile, enjoying the time.

_**End Flashback**_

"...Oh yeah, That really sucks. Well at least i got this-" before Gojyo could finish his sentence, sanzo took it from his hands, got out his lighter, and burned it and threw it out the window. Gojyo's mouth dropped.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?!?" shouted the water sprite. Hakkai went to a sudden stop.

"We're here-...where's Goku?" asked Hakkai unaware of what happened in the last five minutes. Not to long after he asked, Goku appeared from the forest.

"Hey...I'm...back..." Goku said out of breathe.

"Goku, how did you-"

"I like choclate milk..."

They all turn and look at the little yellow thing in front of they're jeep. (You all guest! Its Cheese! If you don't know, watch foster's on cartoon network)

'WTF!' they all thought. They just stared...and stared...and stared...

"Uh,...hi little fellow." greeted Hakkai.

"I like chocolate milk!" announced cheese.

"I see,...well are you lost."

"I...like...chocolate milk"

"What the hell is up with this thing?" questioned Gojyo annoyed.

"I'm Goku!"

"Beep!" responded cheese.

"Just get out of our way." demanded sanzo. Cheese just stared at them.

"Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh...dokay..." he then walks away.

"Finally, now go!" ordered sanzo. Hakkai drove in to the city. While goku and Gojyo were sitting in the back peacefully, cheese comes flying on to them.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! PANCAKES!!" screamed Cheese as he flew into the back of the jeep with Goku and Gojyo.

"What the hell!?" asked Gojyo.

"Can't...breathe...wait! PANCAKES!? I want! I want! I wa-OW!" Sanzo whacked Goku with his fan.

"Shut up! And you, i thought i told you to go!"

"Why're we going?" asked cheese.

"..." thought the whole party.

_**to be continued**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Phew! That was an okay start! Well, you can learn something from this chapter...keep porn away from children. Well that's it for me right now. So, continue reading, eat honeynut Cheerios, and review if you please. I'd like to know how i'm doing so far. Well, until then...Bye-Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

They there! Imma back and i want maccorroni! LOL! Well, to continue on...I will shut up and...yeah..

Please excuse the horrible speeling before reading! Thank you!

ON...with the story!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chater 2**_

The Sanzo party had finally lost cheese for about an hour or so and were in a local diner in town. Sanzo and Hakkai were sipping tea while Goku and Goyjo were fighting over some chicken.

"I SAW IT FIRST!!! " screamed Goku.

"Sorry, i grabbed it first." stated Gojyo. He pushed goku back and hopped back up.

"BUT, ITS MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MI-"

Sanzo shot his gun at them and the froze.

"Shut the hell up and eat, god!"

"Now sanzo, you shouldn't say 'god'." noted Hakkai.

"...why?" asked the priest.

"Well, since your a priest and all-"

"I smoke, I drink, i think i can say what i want..."

"Okay then." Hakkai smiled with that creepy little smile of his.

"Hey, Sanzo,"questioned Goku,"who the hell was that little freak-"

"Coco."

"Huh, no thanks. Anywho,"

"Coco."

"No. Now-"

"COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO-"

"What the hell! I-" Goku saw cheese staring at him. akward silience...Goku turns back to Sanzo.

"Sanzo...he's back."

"Nah, really?"

"Yeah! He's-" Sanzo hits him with his fan.

"I was being sarcastic, dipshit."

"...really?"

"I like games."stated cheese.

"Well, i gotta a perfect game for you..."said gojyo with a grin.

"Yes! YES!"

"Let's play...'Hide and Seek'."

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Outside the diner**_

"Okay now, you count to 1000 and we'll hide. Go find us when your done, okay?" questioned Gojyo with the rest of the group behind him.

"...Dokay!" cheese began to count. As he counted the Sanzo party left to the next town and made it before dark. They checked into a hotel and rested in their room for the rest of the night.

_**Early that morning**_

Sanzo was asleep peacefully in bed. He turned over to his side. He opened his eyes and saw cheese by his side.

"...brother..." cheese said quietly. Sanzo screamed like a little girl. The rest of the gang heard and ran into his room, thinking it was a women in danger. they bust down the door.

"I'll save you, lady!" shouted Gojyo.

"We're here!" stated Hakkai. Goku walked in slowly in the backround torwards the fridge.

"Breakfast already?" he asked. He turned and saw Sanzo up againist his bed with cheese. Sanzo was twitching with fear. Gojyo was laughing histarically and Hakkai stared confussed. Sanzo finally noticed the others in the room.

"Don't just stand there get this thing away, AT ONCE!!" he shouted.

"Why? This is good!" Gojyo laughed. Sanzo shot at him. Goku walked over at Sanzo.

"There, at least SOMEONE cares."

"Sanzo, i'm hungry." after goku annouced that the room got quiet.

"Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh...I like cereal."

Everyone sweat dropped. Hakkai walks up to cheese.

"Now, can we come to an agreement?" he asked.

Cheese stayed quiet for a second."...Dokay!."

"Good, now-"

"I lIKE THE FAIR!"

"...That's...eh, nice,but we-"

"I LIKE THE FAIR!"

"Sanzo, i'm hungry!" whined goku.

"I'm getting some booze." Sanzo walked out of the room. Gojyo was about to follow.

"Goyjo, where're you going?" questioned Hakkai poking his head out of the door.

"If the monk is drinking booze, I'M JOINING!" he ran after Sanzo and left Goku, Hakkai, and Cheese in the room. Hakkai turned back into the room and saw Goku and Cheese talking.

"I like cereal."

"I like shabushabu!"

"I like cereal."

"I also like Meatbuns!"

"I..like...cereal..."

"I like potatoes."

"Yeah, i like potatoes."

"Finally he said something different." praised Hakkai.

"Potatoes smell...like flowers." Goku and Hakkai just stared at each other thinking, 'What the hell did we get ourselfs into?'. as for Cheese, he was thinking of doorknobs...

_**to be conintued**_

Yay! Sorry if its not as good but i had to write this pretty quick. I think its alright..

cheese: Floor taste funneh...

Yes, i know...i've tried...O.o

Cheese:I'M ON A COMMERCAIL...my commercail...MY COMMERCAIL, My Commercail...mycommercailmycommercailmycommercail-I LIKE MY COMMERTCAIL!! Commercail...

LOL! I love that commercail...Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read, review, and remeber...MY COMMERCAIL!! Seeya!


	3. Chapter 3

They there! Back once more with more of my funny story. Well, i need to is...DING DONG, SING A SONG!! LOL! Well, don't wanna bore you with my random...chicken. I WANT RAMEN!!!!!

Oh well...

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

Sanzo and Gojyo are at a local resturant drinking all the booze the want...or need. While drinking, Sanzo noticed he was getting hungry. He called the waiter and he came over in a second.

"Yes sir, would you like something?" asked the waiter nervously. Sanzo thought for a minute.

"Mayonase." he responded.

"What?" asked the waiter plus Gojyo.

"Mayonase...and ramen." The poor waiter looked confussed but got Sanzo what he asked for. Gojyo looked and the monk leader with discussed.

"Your a freak, y'know that monk?" asked the water sprite.

"Hi kitty."

Sanzo and Gojyo turned around and stared at the most annoying thing in their life right now...cheese.

"Listen, pip-squeak, scram." said sanzo in a angry tone. Cheese just looked at him.

"Pheeeeeeeeesh...Dokay..." He then walks out of the resturant. Sanzo and Gojyo get to relax.

_** In the hotel room**_

Goku and Hakkai were calm playing poker, even though Goku doesn't get it. They stared each other down. They stared and stared and stared...

"Got and 3's" asked Goku.

"...Goku...this is poker, not go fish."

"Dammit i hate card games!"

"Can i have some fishy crackers?" Goku and Hakkai stopped and looked at cheese who was right in between them. The sighed as their plan failed.

_**Falshback**_

"Now, go down to Sanzo and Goyjo. They're probably here." Hakkai handed cheese a brosure and pointed to the picture of the resturant.

"Remember, we'll give you these if you go down there." said Goku holding a bag a candy.

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" shouted the joyful cheese. He quickly ran through the wall of the room and Goku and Hakkai locked up the windows and doors. And fixed the wall. The sighed of relief and stared at each other again.

"...Wanna throw pies out the window, Hakkai?"

"Sure why not."

Shortly after a while, they hit a cop and hid inside the rest of the time playing poker.

_**End flashback**_

Now Hakkai and Goku were confussed on how cheese got in.

"I thought you were gonna stay with Sanzo and Gojyo!" said Goku. Cheese stared a him.

"I like the fair!"

"Goku, i don't think it will work...unless..."

"Unless what?" asked the curious monkey. Hakkai had an evil smirk.

_**Back with Gojyo and Sanzo**_

They coninued to drink booze. They were also talking about Goku and Hakkai behind their backs.

"Y'know that Hakkai kills birds in his free time?" asked Gojyo. Sanzo nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably why we always have a bird at the table."

"And Goku ALWAYS dances when he's alone." mentioned Sanzo.

"Seriously!?"

"Yup, i caught him doing that a long time ago."

"Y'know i like ponies..."

"Woah, Gojyo, i wasn't wanting to know that."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed the annoying cheese. Because his cream was so loud, Sanzo and Gojyo covered their ears cause it hurt their heads.

"What the hell do you want?" cried Gojyo.

"Prizes!" said cheese. Everything got quiet.

"Look, Hakkai and Goku have prizes for you upstairs in the hotel."

"PRIZES! PRIZES! PRIZES!"

"So go to them okay?" demanded Sanzo.

"Dokay!"

_**Back with the other two**_

Hakkai was cooking and Goku was in the bathroom. Goku was calm until the shower curtons opened. He gasped.

"I FOUND A CARROT!!" yelled cheese once more in his presents. He was stabbibing Goku with a banana.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Goku screamed and fell bewards. Hakkai ran in to see what happened. When he walked in, Cheese ripped off his pants.

"PRIZES! PRIZES!" he ran off yelling. Suddenly Hakkai stopped him with an eveil glare.

"Y'know... the biggest prize is Candy...you like Candy?" he asked.

"YESSSSSSS!!" said the excited Cheese.

"I know who has candy and I'll tell you who." smiled Hakkai. Goku walked out eating the banana Cheese had.

_**Back with Gojyo and Sanzo**_

In come Goku and Hakkai into the resturant. Sanzo and Hakkai turned around thinking, 'What the-'

"ATTACK!!" yelled both Goku and Hakkai. Cheese ran up and attacked Sanzo and ripped off his rob, but no candy.

"So wheres da kandy!?" yelled cheese.

"What candy?!" responded Sanzo.

"You said he had kandy! You said! You said that Misters!" cheese was spasing out at both Hakkai and Goku.

"Hey, you weren't suppose to tell them we told you that." announced Goku. Sanzo and Gojyo grabbed Goku and Hakkai by the collar.

"YOU...SON-OF-A-"

"Hey!" shouted a fimilar voice. The gang turned around and faced...Kou's group of doom. (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!)

_**end of chapter 3**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was short. but i left with a cliffhanger...sorta. What will happen to the Sanzo party. What will happen to Kou's group? Why is cheese talking to a tree?!

Well read more, reveiw and someone please review me the right way to spell Kou's name. I always forget it and don't plan on remebering it. So, i'll seeya!!


	4. Chapter 4

HIYA! Back once more with this crazy story...well, not much to say but- DAMMIT!! My friends keep interupting me on AIM...

TT

I'll try to continue this story and-GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Well, i shall continue...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4**_

The sanzo party was face- to-face with Kougaiji's gang. The stared down each other.

"So..."started Kou.

"So?" answered Sanzo twitching his eyebrow.

"Wow! Baldy is twitching!." yelled Lirin, Kou's little sister. After that comment Goku stared at Sanzo's hair and that made Sanzo even more angry.

"What?" he questioned.

"...Your not bald." said Goku confussed. Gojyo came in at the moment.

"Wait, Goku. Look! He's thinning." Hakkai walked up to look too.

"Yes, it is true." Kougaiji's gang hundled over Sanzo to see the amazement of his bald spot.

"Whoa...that sucks." mumbled Kou.

"See!? Told ya!" screamed Lirin. Sanzo then pushed everyone away from him.

"I AM NOT BALD!!"

"Right, but your thinni-"stated Gojyo before Sanzo shot at him.

"I AM NOT THINING!"

"SANZO, YOUR HAIR!!!" yelled Goku.

"Shut your damn hole, monkey!"

"But Sanzo-"

"No Hakkai i won't fall for it."

"Really man, there's-" Sanzo then shot at Kougaiji's gang trying to get them to shut up about his hair.

"Like i said, NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MY HAIR!!!"

"Then why is it on fire?" asked Kou curious of why. Sanzo stopped yelling and felt his head BURNING HOT!!!

"Cheese!!!" yelled Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai. Sanzo turned around to see Cheese, YES Cheese, making smores with the fire on Sanzo's head.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" he screamed. Goku jumped on top of Sanzo and they both umbled to the ground. Goku was beating Sanzo's head constantly to put the fire out. During the time, everyone else stared at Cheese eating smores...even though its a sock and mushroom. Kougaiji's group just stared.

"...What the hell IS that thing?" questioned the prince.

"Well...its a..."said Hakkai trying to think of what to say.

"Its a freak with no life who has been following us for days!" answered Gojyo.

"Friendly mushroom!" yelled Cheese. Everyone sweatdrops. Once Cheese was done with his 'smore' he went over to Sanzo and patted his head.

"Hi kitty!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!!" he yelled to the top of his lungs. Cheese then jumped on Gojyo.

"HORSY!!" Gojyo fell down because of the flying cheese. Kou was starting to be afarid of this weird creature and his fellow team mates felt the same way.

"Guys i got a plan." suggested Kou.

"Yes, Lord Kougaiji?" answered Yayone.

"Lets get out of here before we get stuck with that freak." They gang looked back at the tornment the Cheese gave to the Sanzo party and nodded in agreement. So, they ranout of there like crazy. Finally, Gojyo threw Cheese off of him and he flew into the bushes.

"Weeeeeeeee!!" yelled Cheese.

"God, why won't the thingy just go!?" screamed Sanzo and Gojyo.

"Uh, Guys?" interupted Goku.

"Yes, it is terrible and really annoying."

"Hit with your chi powers Hakkai!" suggested Gojyo getting excited.

"Uh, Hello?" Goku tryed to get there attention, but nothing worked.

"No, i wanna kill the thingy, watersprite!" declared Sanzo.

"But Sanzo, i wan to too."

"Okay, how about you hit him with your chi power and i use the Scriptures to-"

"YO! GUYS!!"

"What is it you stupid monkey?" asked Gojyo furiously.

"The little thingy just walked off."

Everyone's face was in shock.

"We're...free?" questioned Gojyo.

"Seriously?" asked Sanzo.

"Yeah, i saw him get up and walk off. He even said 'Kay, bye bye doggy.'"

"I wonder where he went off to."

_**With Kou's group**_

"Good, we made it out of there alive." said Kougaiji.

"Oh, if we made it, why is there a yellow creature on my head?" asked douku. Kougaiji quickly turned his head around and saw the yellow thing that was cheese.

"Hi lady!" Cheese waved back at Kou.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed so loud maybe the Sanzo party heard...

_**With the sanzo party**_

"Hm."

"What is it Goku?" asked Hakkai.

"I thought i heard something." said Goku confussed.

"It was a bird." annouced Gojyo.

"No, it was the Kool aid man." said sanzo. The rest of them looked at the monk like he was on drugs.

"Okay Sanzo, i highly doubt that it was the Kool aid man." said Goku.

"Oh yeah, then who is this under the jeep?" Sanzo pointed under the jeep and the rest looked and what do you know, it was the Kool aid man.

"Oh my..." Hakkai was in total shock.

"Seriously, Thats the Kool aid guy!?" asked Gojyo not believing the truth.

"What about juicy juice? I like juicy juice!" yelled Goku.

'Oh no...' thought the deterbted monk.

"Oh Yeah!" said the Kool aid man.

_**End**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yay! well that was the last chapter, but DON'T FLEE!! I might add a bonus chapter. I just can't leave it at Cheese with Kou's group and the Kool aid man with the Sanzo party. So tune in for next time. Until then, read, review, and...and...EAT BANANAS!!!! I LIKE BANANANAS!!!

later


	5. Bonus Chapter

BONUS CHAPTER:3

Yes, you herad me, i'm adding a bonus chapter! Its gonna be crazy, Its gonna be great, ITS GONNA END IT ALLLLLL!! Want some cookies!

O.o

Sorry about that...BONUS CHAPTER!! YAY!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BONUS CHAPTER**_

Since Cheese was annoying everyone while walking on, they tied cheese to a tree. They moved on and made it to the Olive Garden. They stared at the weird resturant as the walked in.

"Kou, what is this place?" asked Doukudaku.

"I don't...know." he responded.

"Well, they gotta have food. I so hungry!" yelled Lirin. Yayone tried to calm her down.

"Now now lady Lirin. I'm sure they serve food here."

"HIYA!!" yelled the waiter lady. She was so loud it scared the shit out of the whole gang.

"May i seat you!?" she asked.

"Uh..." Kou and the gang just followed. Once they were at their table, they were seated down.

"What would you like?"

"What do ya have!?" asked Lirin whos hunger continued to grow.

"We have speggetti, soup, and oh so many things!"

"So, Nii-sama? Can we get it?"

"...uh, sure. I guess-"

"OKAY!!!" the waiter lady headed to the kitchen in a tornado of joy. The gang started to talk.

"What the hell is spa-get-tea?" asked Kougaiji with curiosity.

"I don't know, my lord." said Yayone.

"Beats me." Dokudaku mentioned.

"OH! OH!...i got nothing." announced Lirin. While they thought of what speggetti was, little did they know the Sanzo party was in the same resturant sitting in the table next to them. The Sanzo party was with the Kool aid man they ran over.

"I'm sorry we ran over you." stated Hakkai.

"Oh yeah!" said the Kool aid man as if nothing happened. Goku just stared at the Kool aid man with ambition...whatever that means. Gojyo had noticed this and wanted to know what was up, even though he had a hunch.

"Hey, you like kool aid, don't you?" he asked. Goku nodded.

"kool aid..." he mumbled to himself. Sanzo however was playing with a GameBoy he found on the ground.

"AW! DAMMIT! I DIED!" he screamed and stood up. Everyone looked at him as he sat down. With Kou's gang, they got their speggetti. They all stared at it except for Lirin, who just dug right into the tasty meal. Kougaiji continued to stare.

"I need salt." he stated and he went over to the table where the Sanzo party was. He tapped Sanzo's back.

"Hey, you using your salt?"

"Go ahead...i. don't car-YES!! OH! WHAT NOW LITTLE DO-HICKEYS!!" Sanzo stood up and congradulated himself.

"SANZO?!"

"KOUGAIJI?!"

"CHEESE!!"

Everyone looked at the little charcater that has returned, Cheese.

"I THOUGHT WE TIED THAT THING TO A TREE!!!" yelled Kou.

"Now why didn't we think of that?" asked Hakkai.

"Oh Yeah!" announced the Kool aid man. Everyone stared at each other.

"Now what?" asked Sanzo. Cheese walked over to Kou and huggged his leg and licked it.

'What the hell...?' they all thought.

"Leg taste funneh!!" yelled cheese dipleased of the rotten taste.

"Then don't do it then!!" screamed Kou. He was about to slap Cheese when Cheese moved and Kou hit Sanzo instead. It all got quiet and Sanzo just stood there.

"..."

"Opps." mumbled Kougaiji.

"You pay...FOR PUNCHING MY FACE, YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!" He headed straight on toKou and the rumble began. The others didn't know what to do so they joined in...except Lirin and Goku. Lirin was still eating and Goku stared at the Kool aid man...still. While everyone was fighting, Cheese freaked out and jumped in the Kool aid man. goku was at disbelief.

"HEY!! THAT'S MY KOOL AID!!" Goku then jumped into the Kool aid man as well. The Kool aid man, however, was running in circles screaming, 'Oh Yeah! Oh no! oh Yeah! Oh no!', and so on.

They all were fighting, killing each other with the items around, food, plates, silverware, paintings, tables.

"HEY!!" yelled Lirin. Everyone froze and looked at Lirin.

"...I need Garlic bread." Sanzo handed her a piece of Garlic bread.

"I say we take this fight outside."

"Well..."

"OH NO!!!" yelled the Kool aid man. He fell to the ground emty except with Cheese and Goku inside.

"YOU KILLED KOOL AID MAN!!" screamed Gojyo. Cheese walked out of Kool aid man and started to sing.

"Ba ba black sheep...SHEEP!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed to the top of his lungs. Everyone covered their ears beacuse the sound was so scretchy. Finally Sanzo shot up his gun and it was all quiet. He knelt down to Cheese.

"Listen, go home...or else i'll shoot you with this."

"Kitty." Cheese hugged Sanzo's head and Sanzo got angry.

"GO HOME!!!!" he yelled.

"...pheeeeeeeeeeeeeesh...DOH-KAY!!!!" Cheese shouted back and left Olive Garden. Now that was done, the go teams stared at each other.

"Let's just eat." suggested Kou.

"Ditto." agreed Sanzo. So they sat down and eat their meals. They no longer saw cheese, unless...

Back at Nii's lab

Nii was working on his experiment.

"AH HA!! I've done it! I've made...my very on Tostidoes!!" yelled declared. He stared munching on them until...

"I like Chocolate milk." He turned and looked at Cheese. They stared at each other until Nii started to dance. Once he started Cheese joined in.

"Beep!" he spoke. Nii was impressed. He went up to Cheese and hugged him.

"You'll be my new buddy!!" he said.

_**END**_

And there you have it. The end of my story has arrived. and here with me is a specail guest, Zakuro!!

Zakuro: Yes, I, the great Zakuro has great news!

Me: Tell us!

Zakuro: I GOT CHICKEN!!!!!

Me:: O.o :: Okay...well, i'll write more stories soon. Until then read, review, and remember buy Oxi Clean!!! BYE BYE!!

Zakuro: Farewell...yummy chicken...


End file.
